The present invention relates to a device for automatically collecting taps threaded by a tap-threading machine and for feeding unthreaded taps to this threading machine. More particularly this invention concerns such a device with a plurality of mechanical and hydraulic elements combined so as to automatically feed a succession of unthreaded taps to the thread-cutting machine automatically without any manual intervention necessary on the part of the operator other than simply watching the device as well as the thread-cutting machine.